Siempre Bulma
by Paris Briefs
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Bulma, sus amigos, sus hijos y el principe saiya, recuerdan momentos con ella, y lo especial que fué, prometiendo jamás olvidarla se despiden para siempre de ella. Este fic es un homenaje a la mujer mas intrépida que ha pisado la tierra. La gran Bulma Briefs..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

 **Este fic es más que nada un homenaje a mi personaje femenina favorita... Bulma.**

 **Deberan saber que esto no va con la historia de GT, osea que Goku no fué con Shenlong y las esferas siguen existiendo.**

 **Este fic contará con varios puntos de vistas de diversos personajes (Principalmente nuestro amado principe Saiya) sobre Bulma... Pondré mi opinión sobre porque fué tan importante en la historia de Dragon Ball.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Mujer...

La vida de Bulma había cambiado drásticamente el día que le diagnosticaron cáncer pulmonar, y eso había ocurrido exactamente hace dos años... Cada día que pasaba empeoraba más , pero trataba de seguir ocultándolo... Después de todo ella se lo había buscado agarrando el tan mal hábito de fumar, y ahora a consecuencia de eso iba a perder todo lo que con tanto esmero había formado y lo que más amaba en la vida: Su familia.

No quería que lo poco que le quedara de vida sus seres queridos la miraran con lástima, tampoco quería someterse a esos espantosos tratamientos que dejaba a la gente calva y que al final sería inútil.. Definitivamente no.

Lo poco o mucho que le quedaba de vida lo disfrutaría al máximo... Y así lo hizo.

Sabía que las cosas estaban graves, pero no acudiría al medico. No señor.

Se miró al espejo y lucía espantosa, sonrió nostálgica recordando años atrás cuando se sentía la más bella de todo el universo, ahora estaba lejos de serlo.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por sus pálidas mejillas y se las secó rápidamente. No lloraría. No esa noche.

Esa noche ella debía lucir espléndida.. para él, su amado y terco saiyan y para sus dos preciosos hijos.. Se maquilló tratando inútilmente de ocultar la palidez de su rostro.

Se puso un bello vestido blanco y cuando iba a salir de su recámara Vegeta entró con sus tan característicos boxers de entrenamiento y una toalla en el cuello.

\- ¿Vegeta aún no te has bañado?- preguntó incrédula la mujer mirando con reproche a su marido. Él solo la miró sin responder por varios segundos. Estaba apunto de responderle con su tan caracteristico tono irónico para así empezar una batalla verbal con su mujer, pero se detuvo. Había algo diferente en ella, algo que a el le asustaba pero no entendía que.

\- Ahora lo hago- dijo pasando cerca de ella y metiéndose al baño. Bulma se sorprendió.

Cuando Vegeta salió del baño Bulma todavía se encontraba en la habitación, sentada en la cama mirando el álbum de fotos familiares, sonreía nostalgica mientras posaba sus dedos en las fotos que más le gustaban.

\- Pensé que ya estarías abajo- dijo Vegeta mientras se colocaba una camisa blanca y empezaba a abotonarlo.

-Te estoy esperando- comentó Bulma sin apartar la vista de las fotos.

-Uhmm- bufó Vegeta mientras se colocaba el pantalón- Mujer- la llamó

-¿Si?- dijo ella mientras seguia sin quitarle la vista a las fotos, era como si ella quisiera meterse en ellas y vivir nuevamente todo lo que se encontraba grabado en esas imagenes.

-Mirame- ordenó

Bulma alzó la vista encontrándose con esos ojos tan hermosos, esos ojos oscuros que desde el principio la había atraído tanto. Sin proponerse lo sonrió, cosa que a Vegeta sorprendió.

\- Últimamente te he notado demasiado rara, y muy pálida- comentó Vegeta- ¿Estas enferma?- Preguntó. Él sabía lo débil que era su mujer, y lo rápido que se contagiaba de las enfermedades tales como el tal resfriado y cosas así, que normalmente duraban una semana entera, pero Vegeta sabía que aquella vez era diferente. El ki de su mujer (A pesar de ser débil de por si) Bajaba cada día más... Ella iba debilitandose cada día más y estaba preocuado.

Bulma volvió a sonreir. Se acerco a su esposo y poso un suave beso sobre los de él. Él no se opuso.

\- Yo estoy perfectamente bien- dijo- ahora bajemos ya que Trunks y Bra nos estan esperando- replicó para luego salir de la recamara. Vegeta se quedó pensando unos segundos pero luego salió tras ella.

La noche transcurrió sin más, a pesar de que ninguno de los Briefs entendía el motivo de la cena especial, no se opusieron y aunque en silencio cenaron cómodamente.

-Mamá- habló Trunks de repente- últimamente haz estado muy débil.

Vegeta alzó la mirada en cuanto su primogénito había nombrado aquello. Él tambien lo había notado.

-Sii, mamá últimamente estas muy pálida sin contar que estas flaquisima- comento Bra con voz preocupada.

-No es nada- Bramó Bulma incómoda. Vegeta gruñó- Aunque me alegra que mis amores se preocupen por su madre- dijo cambiando su tono incómodo por uno alegre y jovial. Bra y Trunks se sonrojaron.

\- Obvio que nos preocupamos por tí- dijo Trunks- es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, tú nos haz dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Y no solo por nosotros tus hijos, si no por todos tus amigos. Eres una mujer maravillosa.-Al terminar Trunks estaba rojo como tomate y Bra asentía con la cabeza apoyando a su hermano. Vegeta estaba de acuerdo pero ni drogado lo iba a admitir. Su mujer era la mejor.

Bulma sitió los ojos vidriosos y una lágrima rodo por sus mejillas. Nunca se lo habían dicho y era bueno oirlo de las personas que más amaba.

Vegeta posó su mirada en ella, en su pequeña lágrima.

-¡Como te atrevés a hacer llorar a tu madre mocoso!- gruñó Vegeta, y Trunks se asustó.

Bra empezó a reír y Trunks al verla reír tambien rió.

Sabían que esa era la manera que tenía su padre para hacer saber a todos que amaba a su madre.

Bulma lo sabía también, más que nadie miró a su esposo que la miraba tambien y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor y agradecimiento. Vegeta la miraba preocupado, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no sabía descifrar, pero de todas formas le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa.

Bulma, amó ese preciso momento. Sus hijos partiendose de la risa mientras que ella y Vegeta se miraban con amor. Ajenos a todo el mundo.

Minutos más tarde Bulma y Vegeta estaban en la habitación. Vegeta estaba recostado en el respaldo de la cama mientras que Bulma se ponía su piyama.

-Mujer, ¿Cuando piensas decirme lo que te pasa?-

Bulma se volteó y lo miró. Ella sentía el cuerpo tan cansado y débil... Aguantaba todo dolor por las pastillas que ella misma había creado, pero eso no sacaba el inmenso cansancio que la agobiaba.

Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó suavemente.

-No necesitas saber nada. Solo que te amo como una condenada- dijo sonriendo. Vegeta volvió a gruñir. Pero cuando su esposa volvió a besarlo con más demandante pasión, él lo olvidó todo. Ya habría tiempo para insistir en saber. Esa noche él solo se dedicaría a amarla, en silencio... Porque entre ellos dos nunca fueron necesarias las palabras mientras que sus cuerpos hablaran el mismo idioma.

Bulma ese día fué inmensamente feliz... Tan feliz que ya se sentía lista para partir.

 **Hasta aquí el primer cap, que es más bien una intro de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic.**

 **¡Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!**

 **Coloqué varias estrofas de la canción Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol en este capitulo. No sé porque pero esa canción me inspiró para este capitulo.**

… **...**

Bulma se levantó a horas de la madrugada, la luz de la luna iluminaba casi todo su cuarto ya que las puertas que daban hacia el balcón estaban abiertas de par en par. Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Su cuerpo desnudo que apesar de alguna que otra arruga seguia siendo hermoso, aunque pálido y debil.

Giró su rostro hacia el hombre que dormía casi desnudo en su cama. Él a diferencia de ella seguia luciendo tan joven y fuerte como cuando lo conoció. Sonrió para si misma.

Se vistió y fué a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Sentía los labios resecos y estaba mas cansada y adolorida que nunca. Las pastillas que había creado ya casi no surtia efecto. Sabía que su hora estaba cerca.

La cocina, la sala, su cuarto, todo en ese momento le dolía. Todo lo que iba a dejar atrás le dolia. Sus hijos, sus amigos y ÉL.

No podía evitar pensar en Vegeta, ¿Que sería de él?

Trunks y Bra seguirían su vida sin ella. Eran jóvenes, se casarían y en años ya ni la recordarían.

Y sus amigos habían echo sus vidas, habían formado sus propias familias y probablemente ni la extrañarían. Pero Vegeta ¿Que sería de él?

Ella era la única que lo entendía. O al menos él creía eso. Porque a esas alturas tanto sus hijos como los mismos guerreros Z, conocían y entendían a Vegeta.

 _Lo haremos todo, todo por nuestra cuenta._

 _No necesitamos nada ni a nadie._

Recordaba ese momento luego de la batalla de cell cuando ella lo encaró para dejar en claro la situación de ambos. Ese día ella juró nunca dejarlo por mas obscuras que se pusieran las cosas. Por que ambos se necesitaban con la misma intensidad.

Regresó a su cuarto. Afuera poco a poco estaba amaneciendo. Miró el reloj de su mesita de luz y vió que eran pasado las 5. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, cerca de su marido. Él seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente como al principio. Ella observaba cada facción de su rostro, amando cada detalle. Lucía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Al principió ni dormido se le quitaba en ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando. Todo en él fue cambiando.

Bulma de un momento a otro sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y la cabeza empezó a arderle.

No pudo evitar soltar un quejido, por mas que intento que sonara leve, logró despertar a Vegeta, que la miraba intrigado.

Bulma apartó la vista hacia el techo y volvió a soltar otro quejido, esta vez con lágrimas botando de su rostro.

-¿Que sucede?- Exclamo Vegeta incorporándose alarmado.

-Na-Nada- Balbuceó Bulma mientras trataba de incorporarse en busca de sus pastillas. Por la cena se había olvidado de tomarse una antes de dormir. Los dolores eran espantosos.

-No te muevas-ordenó Vegeta mientras con un brazo incorporara la cabeza de su mujer.

-Por favor Vegeta, pásame las pastillas que se encuentran en mi armario- suplico Bulma lagrimeando y apretándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Vegeta no vaciló. Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Abrió el armario de su mujer pero como era gigantesco no supo donde empezar a buscar.-En el cajón que esta abajo- susurró ella.

Vegeta se apresuró en sacar un frasco blanco del último cajor del armario y se la acercó rápidamente a su esposa.

-Mujer exijo saber que rayos esta pasando- exigió

Bulma sacó rápidamente una de las pastillas y se la tragó sin agua.

El dolor era insoportable. No lo aguantaba más.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, respiró profundo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su esposo que la miraba parado cerca de su cama.

\- Vegeta- dijo con voz casi inaudible, alargando el brazo para agarrar la mano de su esposo- vuelve a recostarte- dijo mientras le hacía un lugar a su lado.

-¡Mira como estas! Te llevaré en ese lugar donde van los humanos cuando estan enfermos... o con el insecto verde de Dende- dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de su mujer y tomaba su pantalon del suelo para ponerselo.

-Por favor Vegeta- dijo Bulma mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar- No quiero ir a ese estúpido lugar, lleno de estúpidos humanos- dijo tratando de Bromear pero su estado no ayudaba en nada- y Dende no puede curar heridas internas.

Vegeta se detuvo.

-¿Aque te refieres con eso?- interrogó.

-Vegeta porfavor, solo recuéstate aquí, un segundo, es todo. Será lo último que te pida.

El hombre que estaba frente de ella la miró con pánico.

 _Recuéstate aquí,_

 _Simplemente recuéstate aquí._

 _Hazlo y por un segundo olvidate del mundo, aquí conmigo._

-¡Que estas diciendo mujer!

Bulma solo le indico el lugar para acostarse y él obedeció.

-Vegeta voy a morir- dijo mirandolo fijamente con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Que clase de broma es esa Bulma!- dijo tratando de levantarse pero ella lo tomó de la mano para retenerlo. Vegeta sabía que no era una broma, despues de todo tal vez en el fondo lo sabía.

-Vegeta por favor escuchame- dijo ella arrastrando la voz- Hace dos años me detectaron cáncer pulmonar. El cáncer es una enfermedad incurable para los humanos. Por eso decidí ocultárselos a todos y omitir todos los tratamientos que conlleva esta enfermedad.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de reclamar. Pero no podía no sabía que decir o como reaccionar.

\- Con los tratamientos probablemente hubiese vivido unos 5 años más. Pero con tratamientos espantosos. Yo como científica sé que esos tratamientos son totalmente inútiles que solo sirven para alargar la vida. Pero yo no quería vivir los últimos años de mi vida arrastrada a una cama. Por eso invente esas pastillas. Para hacer de esa enfermedad invisible y sin dolor. Pero por dentro me ha estado matando. En las últimas semanas el dolor ha sido incontrolable, las pastillas ya casi no hacen efecto y me siento demasiado cansada. Es por eso que sé que en cualquier momento moriré- terminó ella con pesar.

-¡No!- contradijo él- no lo permitiré.

Bulma acarició el brazo de su esposo con suma suavidad.

\- Fuiste y siempre serás el mejor esposo que pude tener- dijo sonriendo con debilidad.

-No te merecía- comentó el y Bulma se sorprendió- Tú merecias algo mejor, alguien que te demostrara cuanto te quería, alguien que te llenara de esos detalles tan estúpidos. Alguien te te dijera a cada segundo cuanto te amaba- Bulma sonrió.

-¿Con quien estoy hablando?- preguntó nuevamente tratando de bromear, aunque la situación no lo ameritara.- ¿Donde esta el Vegeta que conocí? Soy el principe de todos los saiyajins, todos ustedes son unos insectos y exijo que besen mi trasero- Terminó imitando la voz de su esposo.

-Siempre eliges los momentos menos apropiados para tus espantosas bromas- dijo Vegeta con su semblante serio.

-¡Vamos hombre! Nunca necesité que me dijeras nada porque lo demostrabas todo. Yo te quise a ti, no quise estúpidas demostraciones de amor públicas ni detalles tontos. Vegeta... Todo el mundo dice te amo pero muy pocos lo demuestran.

 _No se del todo bien,_

 _decir como me siento,_

 _Las palabras... Te amo_

 _se dicen demasiado,_

 _Pero no es suficiente._

Trunks al despertar sintió que el Ki de su papá sufría grandes cambios, anormales, y al lado el ki de su mama desvanecerse. Se estremeció y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de ambos. Abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó al verla recostada al lado de su papá. - ¡Mamá que esta pasando! - Trunks tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Vegeta se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto sin decir nada.

Trunks se arrodillo enfrente de la cama. Bulma lo miró con dolor.

-Mi principe, mi amor- dijo mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su niño- tu llegaste a mi vida cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Fuiste un angel precioso de ojos color mar.

-¡Mamá porque me estas diciendo esto! ¡Porque te estas...

-Cuida a tu hermana Trunks- susurró Bulma respirando profundamente- sé que vas a ser fuerte. Despues de todo incluso antes de nacer me dabas unas patadas ¡Uf!- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Trunks solo lloraba, sabía lo que se aproximaba, él lo sentía pero no entendía nada. ¿Porque?

Bra tambien entró exaltada al cuarto de sus padres.

-Mamá ¿que esta pasando?- dijo al entrar sin prestar mucha atención pero sumamente intrigada- Vi a papá llorar- luego reparó en su hermano llorando tambien y su madre mirandola sumamente pálida.

-¿Que esta pasando?- dijo más preocupada aun. Como ella no sentía el ki no entendía lo que estaba pasando-¿ Trunks porque lloras?

Trunks ni siquiera la miró y Bra en el fondo sospechaba.

-¿Mamá porque estas asi?- dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

\- No llores princesa y tu tambien debes ser fuerte. Por favor- dijo mientras le hacia un gesto para que se acercara. Bra palideció y lo entendió. Salió corriendo del cuarto llorando a viva voz. No quería que la vieran. Había heredado el estúpido orgullo de su padre. Salió de la casa dispuesta a desaparecer y vio que volando se acercaban el señor Goku y Yamcha.

Seguido de ellos llegaron, Krillin y Gohan. Al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta.

Vegeta se había apartado de todos. Sentía el ki de todos cerca de la de su debil mujer.

Vegeta muchas veces había llorado antes. Había llorado de rabia, tambien por impotencia, incluso había llorado por sentirse humillado. Pero nunca había experimentado aquel angustioso nudo en la garganta que le impedia respirar. Nunca se había sentido asi jamás.

De repente Goku apareció delante de él.

-Vegeta, Bulma los manda a llamar a ti y a Bra- dijo con voz firme y mirada igual.

Sabía que si miraba a Vegeta con lástima se enojaría. Vegeta en el fondo lo agradecía.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el cuarto de la peliazul, ella habló.

-Quiero agradecer- empezó- a cada uno de ustedes el haber compartido parte de sus vidas conmigo. Agradezco por cada aventura, por cada sonrisa y lágrima tambien. Hicieron de mi vida una inolvidable aventura. Gracias por mostrarme el milagro de vivir.-Bulma a pesar del cansanció sonreía nostalgica al ver a todos sus amigos allí con ella. Sus amigos respondieron tambien con una sonrisa- Ahora, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, tengo mucho sueño- Bra sollozó pero se limitó a respirar profundo. Trunks miraba el suelo y Vegeta... él no hacía nada.

Todos salieron del cuarto y se quedaron en el pasillo.

Todos sintieron un pequeño ki desvanecerse para siempre dejando un gran vacío a su vez.

Tal vez ninguno dijo nada pero todos al unísono pensaron- _Hasta siempre Bulma_

… ** _..._**

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo..**

 **Desde el proximo empezaran los recuerdos y pensamientos de los demás...tratando obviamente de no salir mucho del contexto de la historia.**

 **Tal vez empieze con Yamcha o Goku, ya que fueron los primeros en cruzarse con Bulma y tal vez puedan dejarme alguna sugerencia en los comentarios.**

 **Un agradecimiento muuuy especial a YueKarinPL, por haber sido la única que comentó :'v**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :B**

 **Les traigo un nuevo Cap..**

 **Iba a hacerlo sobre Yamcha, pero me estanqué a mitad del capítulo :'v**

 **Y tomando la sugerencia de Estefanía :3 Quien comentó sobre que estaría bien hacerlo primeramente de Goku ya que fué el primero en conocer a Bulma, lo pensé bien y era cierto, asi que aquí esta :P**

 **Para este capítulo me he inspirado en la canción Never Without You de Ringo Star. Una canción un tanto vieja, pero bellísima que él escribió luego de la muerte de su amigo y colega George Harrison.**

… **...**

Los primeros rayos de sol cubrían como manto toda la montaña Paoz, una espléndida mañana que cierto hombre de cabellos alborotados no había desperdiciando. Como cada día, se había despertado antes que el sol asomara. Se adentró al bosque y empezó su entrenamiento matutino, se detuvo un momento. No supo la razón pero de repente se sintió extraño.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos. Debía concentrar su poder.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha y con el ki expulsado sin querer derribó unos cuantos árboles.

No se había concentrado.

-Lo siento- susurro a los árboles caídos, haciendo una torpe reverencia.

Decidió convertir los arboles en leña para sacarles provecho, y luego se dirigió al río para pescar algo.

Al despojarse de la ropa se adentro al agua y enseguida vio un gran pez. Sin dudarlo y sin mucho esfuerzo se lanzó hacia el atrapándolo de inmediato. Salió del agua con el pez en el hombro. Lo dejo de lado y se vistió para marcharse.

\- ¡A Milk le encantará!- dijo para si mismo- últimamente se ha quejado mucho de la carne de dinosaurio- se rascó la cabeza y volvió a tomar el gran pez para apoyarlo a la espalda.

Cuando iba a elevarse para regresar a casa, lo pensó mejor y decidió caminar.

Iba por la carretera cuando un auto a sus espaldas lo alertó haciendo sonar la bocina. Goku le cedió paso.

-¡Ten cuidado idiota!¿O acaso quieres morir?- gritó el hombre que iba manejando el vehículo.

-Disculpe- dijo Goku riendo, pero el hombre ni lo miró.

Recuerdos de una escena casi igual hace muchos años atrás vinieron a su mente. Recuerdos de cuando se cruzó por primera vez con Bulma. O más bien cuando ella lo había arrollado con su vehículo. Goku soltó una risa recordando que al principio él había creído que ella era un moustruo (Por su vehículo) y más tarde creyó que era bruja (Aunque eso último lo seguía creyendo) Volvió a reir.

Siempre se había preguntado que hubiera pasado si no la hubiese conocido. ¿Habría salido alguna vez a las afueras de la montaña? ¿Habría conocido a todas las personas que hoy en dia eran sus amigos? Probablemente no.

Bulma había sido la primera persona que conoció luego de su abuelito y con el tiempo ella se convirtió en más que una amiga... Ella fué su familia, una hermana mayor.

 _Eramos jóvenes, fué divertido_

 _y no podíamos perder_

 _El tiempo estaba a la derecha de la noche a la mañana._

 _Locos días y temerarias noches._

 _Eramos hermanos, sobre todas las cosas._

Esa mañana, había una aura rara en el ambiente. No tardó en notar un ki desvaneserse.

Un ki tan débil que podía pasar desapercibido para muchos, pero nunca para él. Era un ki al que estaba tan acostumbrado, que por más lejos que se encontrara el podía sentirlo como si estuviera a pasos de él.

Dejó caer el pescado y se elevó del suelo para volar a una gran velocidad hacia la Corporación Capsula.

Bien podía usar la teletransportación para llegar en segundos. Pero quiso volar. Una parte de él aún no quería llegar.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Que estaba pasando? Un ki que se debilitaba así, tan rápido, solo significaba que estaba a punto de...

Sintió un ki conocido cerca, aunque todabía estaba a kilometros de la corporación. Era Yamcha, al parecer tambien él se había percatado.

-¡Goku!- dijo él en cuando lo alcanzó en vuelo- ¿Tu tambien lo has..

Goku asintió antes de que él terminara la pregunta.

Yamcha lucía pálido y asustado, y Goku tuvo que disminuir la velocidad para seguirle el ritmo a su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino. ¿Que podían decir en ese momento?

 _Y tu canción seguirá sonando sin tí,_

 _Y este mundo no se olvidará de tí._

 _Cada parte de tí, formó parte de mi._

 _Ahora vamos a seguir... pero nunca sin ti._

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación, todo pasó muy rápido. Casi todos estaban allí y casi nadie entendía el porque, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

Goku perdió la noción del tiempo, y cuando regresó a la montaña, Milk le metió una gran reprimienta.

-¿Donde has estado?- peguntó la mujer por enésima vez, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta- ¿Qué esta pasando Goku?- preguntó preocupada ya que su marido se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado extraña. Él no era así y nunca se había saltado la hora del almuerzo.

-Bulma murió- dijo con voz ahogada, mirando al frente sin ningún punto fijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Es imposible!- dijo impactada- ¿Van a buscar las esferas del dragón?- Volvió a preguntar ya que no recibía respuesta para sus preguntas.

-No Milk, las esferas no podrán revivirla-

 _Hoy aquí, pero nunca solo_

 _con tantos recuerdos._

 _Es curioso como cambian las cosas._

 _Pero es la realidad._

 _Jugaste una hermosa melodia,_

 _que para mi no dejará de sonar._

 _Siempre te podré sentir a mi lado._

Milk no supo que decir. No se lo esperaba.

-Yo.. yo saldré afuera un rato- susurró a su esposa, para luego salir afuera.

Se sentó en el ya ahora húmedo césped.

Desde que era un pequeño había enfrentado la muerte de sus seres queridos. Y hasta él la había muerto en más de una ocasión. ¿Porque se sentía así?

Tal vez porque no pudo hacer nada por ella. Si él seguía vivo era por ella, si ella en el futuro no hubiese creado una máquina del tiempo, él hubiese muerto hace mucho de su enfermedad al corazón. Y él... no pudo hacer nada por ella.

Se sentía culpable, pudo salvar la vida de millones de personas, salvó la tierra en más de una ocasión y hasta había salvado planetas de otras galaxias y no podía hacer nada por su hermana del alma. Aunque mucho de lo que hizo probablemente no lo hubiese logrado sin ella y nunca jamás se detuvo a agradecérselo. Se sentía miserable en esos momentos.

Pero Bulma era inteligente, de seguro sabía que en el fondo le agradecía todo. Quiso tranquilizarse a si mismo pensando eso, pero le seguía siendo inútil.

Y tal vez también sentía temor de no volver a verla nunca más... Probablemente su alma se desprendería también de su cuerpo, como todos los seres humanos (A excepción de los guerreros)

Son Goku sentía un vacío indescifrable, casi desesperante.

Quiso llorar pero tampoco pudo.

 _Sé que estas cosas deben pasar_

 _Y sólo el amor va a durar_

 _Siempre voy a amar el recuerdo de ti y de mí,_

 _siempre te sentiré cerca de mi._

Respiró profundo, y alzó la vista hacia las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer.

\- Cuando muera, nos volveremos a ver Bulma- trató de convencerse a si mismo. No todo podía estar perdido ¿O sí?

Mientras tanto él nunca olvidaría las innumerables aventuras que vivió con ella, los innumerables peligros. Nunca olvidaría su carácter, alma guerrera. A pesar de odiar las peleas casi nunca se perdía una. Después de todo, ella era una guerrera Z, siempre lo fué. Y todos saben que los Guerreros Z, pase lo que pase, al final siempre vuelven a reunirse. Y la muerte nunca fue impedimento, no para ellos.

 _Y tu canción seguirá sonando sin tí,_

 _Y este mundo no se olvidará de tí._

 _Cada parte de tí, formó parte de mi._

 _Ahora vamos a seguir... pero nunca sin ti._

 _Nunca sin tí._

… _ **...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap, muy corto lo sé.**_

 _ **Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo. Una consulta ¿Les molesta que ponga estrofas de canciones en los caps? Si es asi para dejar de hacerlo :B**_

 _ **Gracias a las que dejaron sus sensuales comentarios..a**_

 _ **-jovino006: Gracias y tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia.. Un beso y cuídate ;)**_

 _ **-YueKarinPL: Voy a seguir agradeciendote mientras me sigas apoyando jeje :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.. un abrazo de saiyan xD**_

 _ **-Sanioz: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando...un beso gigante, gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **-AYNAT DRAMS: La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta escribir historias asi pero hace mucho que la idea rondaba mi cabeza y no me resistí xD Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos :D**_

 _ **-Estefanía: Tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia de hacerla de Goku :v Gracias por comentar linda.. un beso. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo.**_

 _ **-Sam: Jojo antes que nada, perdón por la ignorancia pero ¿que es un Ooc? Es que soy nueva y no sé no entiendo xD Y sii, he visto varios fics sobre la muerte de Bulma, pero quise hacer una versión mía :B Espero que te haya gustado un saludo y gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **-INOCHAN UCHIHA: bale berga la vida? XD Jajaja Bueno me has echo reir, Mi intención no es hacerte llorar D: Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso y Gracias por comentar :D**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí... Nos seguirémos leyendo :B**_


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa :B

Ahora si el capitulo sobre Yamcha y Bulma.

El primer romance de Dragon Ball... ¿Como tomó Yamcha la muerte de su primer y eterno amor?

Siempre pensé que luego de la ruptura de ellos, él la seguía amando, y eso se veía en sus gestos cuando apareció el pequeño Trunks por primera vez y en muchas otras partes.

Ademas de que nunca formalizó relación con ninguna otra mujer.

Bien sin más preámbulos les dejo con el capítulo.

Ahh se me hará costumbre esto de ponerle canciones a los fics... escribí este cap inspirándome en la canción Miss Atomic Bomb (Señorita explosiva) de The Killers.

Una hermosisima canción se las recomiendo :3

…...

Yamcha se levantó de la cama en cuanto notó que su compañera había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada, ella le daba la espalda, su cabello azulado caía como cascada detrás de su blanca espalda. Se cohibió un poco, se vistió y salió volando por la ventana para subir al techo de aquel lujoso edificio. Se sentó apoyando los brazos encima de sus rodillas.

No había pasado dos meses de que se había reencontrado con Maron, la ex novia de su amigo y sin embargo ya habían compartido la cama.

Pero en cuando la vió no pudo evitar recordarla, se parecía tanto a ella. Solo que cuando Maron abría la boca perdía todo su encanto. La chica era realmente tonta, en eso no se parecía en nada a ella. Siempre ella.

-Bulma- susurró para si mismo.

Con el paso de los años no había podido olvidarla y si que lo había intentado, con cada chica que le coqueteaba, con cada mujer que se le planteaba.

Pero ella era difícil de olvidar, muy difícil.

Y... ¿Cómo hacerlo si con ella había aprendido a amar? Era obvio que nunca la arrancaría de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón.

La chica era especial. Ese carácter capaz de manejar al mismo demonio, esa ingenuidad que muchas veces le había jugado en contra. Todo en ella. Su belleza, una combinación única entre sensualidad e inocencia. Y esa mente tan brillante. Ni volviendo a nacer encontraría otra como ella. Y era en momentos como ese en los que se preguntaba como había sido tan tonto para perderla.

Tomó una bocanada de aire pensando que ella probablemente estaría justo en ese momento con él, su eterno rival. Aquel ser despreciable que le había arrebatado todo. Meneó la cabeza tratando de apartarlos de su mente.

Su mente divagó por los recuerdos de la adolescencia, cuando ella lo había convencido de dejar el desierto para irse con ella a la ciudad y él no vaciló, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Yo era nuevo en la ciudad,

un muchacho de ojos deseosos.

Nunca fuí un rajado,

ajeno a las mentiras de adolescentes.

O cuando años después, por él, ella había dejado todo su mundo para mudarse con él a Kame Hause, y ahí las cosas en su relación se habían intensificado. Su primera vez. Los dos habían aprendido juntos, dejando la inocencia atrás.

Cuando echo la vista atrás,

a aquellas noches de neón,

nunca volveré a ver el paisaje tan bien,

sentir el calor y ver la luz

de la señorita explosiva.

Tantas innumerables aventuras, tantas noches de pasión, tantos recuerdos imposibles de olvidar, al menos por él.

Su inigualable energía, tan jovial y alegre. Podías sentir el verdadero temor cuando se enojaba. Yamcha sonrió recordando eso. Era como una explosión verla enojada y nadie ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte del mundo deseaba estar cerca en momentos como esos.

Señorita explosiva,,

enrollandonos teníamos la radio encendida,

Me echarás de menos cuando no este,

me echarás de menos cuando no este.

Que estúpido había sido al pensar que ella tampoco lograría olvidarlo. Como si ella no fuera capaz de encontrar algo mejor que él. Como si él fuera irreemplazable en la vida.

Era demasiado joven y genuino, cuando cometió el error de buscar a otra mujer ¿Acaso ella no le era suficiente? Hoy con los años y la madurez, no paraba de recriminarse una y otra vez.

Levantó la vista para observar la luna que alumbraba toda la ciudad.

Recuerdos vagos de una noche casi igual, hace muchos años atrás cuando se la robó de su casa para un pequeño paseo nocturno por los desiertos donde la conoció.

-Estas loco- sentenció la chica cuando bajaron al mismo lugar donde se conocieron, sonriendo divertida.

Aunque era de noche, la luna reflejaba con tanta intensidad que se veía absolutamente todo.

-Aún recuerdo que aquí fue donde te ví por primera vez- dijo el muchacho de la cicatriz, parandose debajo de lo que parecía una cueva sin paredes.

-Si, estaba durmiendo porque estaba muy cansada- admitió la muchacha de ojos azules, sonriendo divertida- Y cuando desperté lo primero que ví me dejó muda- soltó una carcajada al ver a su novio sonrojarse.

-Han pasado años de eso- dijo mirando alrededor con nostalgia.

-Llevamos años juntos- replicó la chica acercándose a él y dándole un dulce beso.

-Cuando nos casemos, vamos a venirnos a vivir aquí- sentenció Yamcha.

-Como te atreves a insinuar que una chica tan bonita como yo, vivirá entre las piedras como los cavernícolas- dijo ella indignada y Yamcha se apresuró a contestar que era una broma.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo estremecer a la muchacha y Yamcha la abrazó.

-Te estas poniendo mas fuerte- sentenció la muchacha acariciando el brazo de su novio- nuestros hijos serán hermosos y fuertes- dijo sonriendo para luego besarlo otra vez.

Levantando sombras a la luz

de la luna,

Atraves del desierto

en una noche calurosa

Y por un segundo ahí ganamos.

Eramos jóvenes e inocentes,

Si que eramos jóvenes e inocente

La echaba de menos, demasiado. Si no hubiese cometido el error de engañarla, probablemente sería él quien estuviera al lado de la ojiazul y no Vegeta.

Nunca se había perdonado a si mismo el haberla lastimado, el haberla engañado ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo?

Cuando el aire empezó a tornarse más frívolo entró nuevamente a su departamento y nuevamente observo a la chica en su cama. Por un instante quiso acurrucarse al lado de ella y acompañarla en su sueño, pero desistió inmediatamente.

Se abrigó y salió a dar un pequeño paseo. Pronto amanecería.

Mientras volaba trató de despegar sus pensamientos. Él debía sentar cabeza y formar una familia, se estaba volviendo viejo y no quería la soledad como única compañía en la vejez.

Voló sin rumbo por varios minutos, había perdido la cuenta y solo se percato del tiempo cuando vió el sol asomarse en el horizonte.

De repente sintió un ki muy familiar no muy lejos de él. Miró alrededor y se percató de que estaba cerca de la montaña Paoz... Su amigo seguramente se encontraba entrenando ya desde muy temprano.

Decidió darle una pequeña visita. Le haría bien distraerse con Goku en esos momentos en el que no podía sacar a la peliazul de la cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ki con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió, pero algo lo hizo detenerse tan abruptamente que casi perdió la concentración en su técnica de vuelo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡No podía estar pasando! ¿o si?

Pero ¿Porqué? ¿Como?

Sentía que la sangre se le estaba enfriando y no podía moverse. Hasta que sintió un Ki conocido acercarse.

-Goku tu también lo...- el hombre de cabellos alborotados asintió con la cabeza antes de que Yamcha terminara su pregunta.

Horas después cuando oscureció Yamcha se encontraba en el mismo lugar que estuvo en la madrugada. Pero con la diferencia de que estaba tan vacío de expresión que casi paria estar inconsciente pero con los ojos abiertos mirando al frente sin ningún punto fijo.

Sus manos temblaban.

Millones de pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Todo lo ocurrido ese día. Era demasiado para él.

Ella. Su Bulma, había desaparecido para siempre de la tierra.

Jamás la volvería a ver. Y eso le dolía.

Cuando sintió su Ki desaparecer para siempre fué uno de los pocos en llorar a viva voz. No lo aguantó. Todos los presentes trataban de controlar sus emociones pero él no pudo.

Trunks que estaba al lado de él dió un puñetazo a la pared casi atravesándolo con su puño. Brá soltó un grito ahogado y se dejó caer al suelo llorando. Goku salió de ahi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y eso era algo poco común en él. Gohan apretó los puños de impotencia. Todos, absolutamente todos habían demostrado su dolor a su manera, menos Vegeta.

Y eso lo enfureció más. Era como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada para él. Como si la muerte de SU Bulma no fuese suficiente para dejar de lado su orgullo y mostrar al menos un poco de dolor. Pero no. Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared del pasillo con los ojos cerrados.

Yamcha quiso tirarsele encima y darle todos los golpes que la rabia le permitía.

Pero Vegeta se alejo de todos sin decir absolutamente nada.

El hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro se arrodillo enfrente de la muchacha peliazul que estaba sentada en el suelo llorando como una pequeña.

No sabia que decirle. Solo quería que parase de llorar porque no soportaba verla así. Para él era como ver a Bulma. La muchacha era la viva imagen de su madre.

El hombre poso su mano encima del hombro de Bra. Ella se quitó las manos del rostro para mirarlo.

A Yamcha se le achicó el corazón al ver sus ojos tan vidriosos como si estuvieran a punto de quebrarse. Los labios de la muchacha temblaron y abrazó al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Tio Yamcha, por favor dime que esto es una horrible pesadilla- dijo la muchacha aferrada al hombre de la cicatriz.

Yamcha sin embargo se sorprendió. Bra era tan orgullosa como su papá, jamás mostraba sus sentimientos y le había sorprendido mucho ese acto, pero la comprendía. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo de abrazar a la más pequeña de los Briefs y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Unos minutos después ya no soportaba el ambiente y decidió salir de ahí y volver a la terraza de su apartamento.

Miro sus temblorosas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Miró al cielo nublado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Maldición Bulma!- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin poder detenerlas- Nunca soporte perderte por culpa de él. Pero esto es demasiado. Prefiero que vuelvas a vivir, verte feliz a su lado, verte sonreír por él... A que nunca más volver a verte.

Respiró profundo tratando de controlarse, deseando que todo aquello fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Se levantó y se dirigió volando hacia la ventana de su apartamento. Maron ya no estaba y por dentro agradecía aquello ya que lo que menos quería era confundir sus ojos con las de ella y que chocara de lleno con la realidad cuando empezase a hablar.

Se baño y fué a acostarse, estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

No porque haya pasado más de 24 horas sin dormir. Estaba cansado de vivir, lentamente todo empezaba a perder sentido en su vida. Hace mucho que ni entrenaba, no trabajaba ya que con lo que había ganado jugando Baseball le alcanzaba para mantenerse toda una vida, no tenía una familia y ahora ya ni siquiera podía ver de lejos a la mujer de su vida.

Cayó en un sueño profundo, más que un sueño era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de hace muchos años atrás, cuando él era un muchacho ajeno a todo el mundo, viviendo grandes aventuras, sintiendo el poder en sus venas de amenazar de muerte a quien sea si no se atrevía a darle lo que él quería, un muchacho tan ajeno a la idea de que una mujer llegaría a su vida a ponerle el mundo de cabeza.

Una mujer que llegó a su vida dándole una adrenalina increíble a su ser y que se iría de la misma dejando tanto vacío en su alma.

Solo de algo estaba completamente seguro, y era de que nunca se olvidaría de ella. Y ahora más que nunca ¿Cómo hacerlo?

…...

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos :3

Pero obvio no más que escribir sobre Vegeta y Bulma...

Como decía; a mi parecer Yamcha y Bulma hacían muy linda pareja, y cuando ví en la saga de Nappa y Vegeta, cuando Bulma lloraba por la muerte de Yamcha, lloré con ella.

Bueno he leído muchos fics que han dejado a Yamcha como un mujeriego que había engañado a Bulma con cuanta mujer se le había cruzado y la verdad yo no creo que haya sido así.

1- Porque estamos hablando de Bulma, se supone que es una mujer inteligente (y vaya que nos consta) y alguien como ella creo yo, jamás perdonaría más de una infidelidad. ( Yo no perdonaría ni una pero eso es por que soy una mierda xD )

2- Sinceramente creo que Yamcha, como anteriormente había sido un temerario de las mujeres quizo probar algo más con otra mujer y de ahí salió la infidelidad.

Bueno yaaaa, estoy saliendo de contexto xD

Millones de senkius :v a las que comentaron el capitulo anterior:

-YueKarinPL: ¡Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio! Y la verdad es que yo también supuse siempre que él sería uno de los que más sufriría (Goku) y la verdad ha sido un reto para mí escribir sobre él porque ya sabemos que él es muy especial, por eso el capitulo fue tan corto. Una vez más gracias.. AHH Y TE RECUERDO QUE SIGO ESPERANDO COMO DESQUICIADA QUE ACTUALIZES ''UN CAMBIO DE IDEAS'' Le bajo las mayúsculas porque va a parecer que te estoy gritando xD Cada vez que me conecto chequeo a ver si ya actualizaste y naranjas del capitulo 10.. Bueno no te estoy presionando (solo un poco :v) Actualiza cuando puedas :3 Ailoviu

-Inochan- Uchiha: Si ya conseguiste pañuelos entonces shoremos :'( Okno xD.. Sii a mi también me encanta la relación de ambos... Goku y Bulma se han acompañado desde siempre, son hermanos y la verdad es que me ha sido dificil tratar de describir lo que para mi sería la reacción de Goku ante la muerte de Bulma, pero me eh esforzado :v Gracias por seguir la historia hermosaa, un abrazo fuerterompehuesos de Saiyan :v :)

-isa: La verdad es que mi intención nunca será el de poner melancolicos a los demás D': Solo es una incertidumbre de como tomarían los guerreros z la muerte de alguien como Bulma :B Me gustaría que me nombraras la canción que te recordó el capítulo, tal vez me podría inspirar en ella el próximo capítulo :) Un beso y gracias por seguir la historia :3

-Estefania: Gracias a tí por darme sugerencias :3 Me encanta que te encante que le ponga estrofas de canciones a los capitulos :D Ojala escuches la canción de este ca estoy segura que te gustará porque es preciosa :) Saludooos niñaa hermosa, cuidate y gracias por la buena vibra, personas como tú me inspiran a seguir.

-valele: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ojala siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar e inspirarme a seguir con la historia.

-Isa Uchiha Malfoy: Sii yo tambien he leido ese tipo de fics. Trato siempre de ignorarlos pero se me hierve la sangre cuando la dejan así... Y le has dado al clavo, me fue muuy dificil por eso, Goku tiene una personalidad que yo no manejo, una personalidad en la cual me es dificil expresar lo que posiblemente se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza, pero en fin me eh esforzado. No me gusta cambiarle el carácter a los personajes, eso es algo con lo que no me quiero meter, por eso siempre trato de estudiar bien los personajes antes de escribir sobre ellos. Un saludo y gracias :)

Bueno.. eso ha sido todo.. Nos seguiremos leyendo.


End file.
